Tennō Asakura
| image = | name =Tennō Asakura | kanji =天王・朝倉 | romanji =Asakura Tennou | race = Sōzōshin | birthday = January 1st | age = 2000 Years old | gender =Male | height = 5ft | weight =120 lbs | eyes =Pale Grey | hair =White | blood type =O | affiliation = Earth Defense Squad | previous affiliation = Asadal Asakura Family | occupation = Savior | previous occupation = Nomad Thief King | team = | previous team = | partner = Atem Asakura | previous partner = | base of operations =World of the Living | marital status =Single | relatives =Asakura Family | education =Asadal Academy | status =Active | shikai =Soonnim | bankai =Tōji Soonnim }} Tennō Asakura (天王・朝倉, Asakura Tennou; literally "heavenly king of the morning treasury"), renowned for being the thief king of Asadal; is a member of the Asakura Family that resides along the outskirts of Asadal. He is the Son of Shirogane Asakura, Older brother to Shōbi Asakura and grandson of the Asakura Clan Founder Shennong Asakura. Due to his attempted theft and supposed death by the mystical item known as the he has been labelled a "possible threat" by the members of the Reikaitei as his survival and enhanced powers, if refined any further could cause a threat to the peace of the world. During the events of the Battle over New York, Tennō is found in the seat of the protagonist as he fights against his father's plan to exterminate the to make way for his new kingdom. He fought his father tooth and nail and at the end he found himself victorious but the casualties were high and his sister lost her life. After this he was sent into a realm outside of time and space by the fragment of the ōin within him, it is here that he resides at the beginning of the World's End arc as he is trapped on a boundless beach over looking an endless ocean. Having thrown away his former title as Thief King his powers have finally settled and with the hatred gone he is a changed man. Appearance Personality History Born to the current leader of the Asakura Family Shirogane Asakura and Daiya Asakura, Tennō was the heir to the throne and was known as the crowned prince of the plains. As his family traveled along the outskirts of Asadal, he learned about his family history and was trained in the arts of swordsmanship and kidō. When he reached the age of 15 he attended the Academy of Asadal where he used the assumed name of Tennō Tachikaze and it was there he learned how to manifest his own zanpakutō which was nameless at the time. As he gained power he used his mild kidō skills to leave Asadal and travel to the Soul Society where he learned the true history of his clan when he infiltrated the . It was there that he found out that his clan was destined to burn in the pits of hell rather than the peace of the soul society which angered him greatly. This led to him formulating a plan to steal the Oin from the royal family which would kill two birds with one stone as the Kawahiru Family is one of the families that sealed the fate of the Asakura the other being the Kurosaki. As he gained power he finally learned the name of his zanpakutō Soonnim and it was around this time he attacked the seireitei in an attempt to draw out the Gotei 13 and find a way to reach the Oin. After taking on several captains he was defeated but not after he located the Oin, when he tried to attack it it warped away and he took off after it. When he found it again he was stopped by Sengetsu Kawahiru and his little brother during their captaincy, the two Kawahiru attacked him and impaled him on their swords as he reached out for the Oin he pierced it out of anger. After he pierced it, the Oin defensively exploded and caused his supposed death. It is after this that Tennō found himself in a sort of limbo where his body reformed and he reclaimed his powers. while in limbo he reacquired his zanpakutō as well as found himself at a crossroad as he could use his new powers for evil or he could have a change of heart. After a long and arduous debate within his inner world he came to a decision and as he does he is allowed to awaken but he found himself within a soul society prison as his remains were taken to the 3rd level of the underground prison known as "Shugo". As his first act, he broke himself out and fled the soul society taking refuge in the as his powers returned completely. Synopsis Powers and Abilities Abnormal Spiritual Pressure: Tennō's spiritual force is large even for someone of his lineage. When he was a child he was noted for having extremely dense spiritual pressure to the effect that he could bring his father to his knees at age 10. For an Asakura, having large pools of spiritual pressure is both a blessing and a curse as Tennō learned as a child that harnessing it was a challenge. This however changed when he was infused with the powers of the Oin and his powers grew farther than ever before as he was able to repel several of his clan members with a simple release of his powers and cause his sister to find it hard to breath. Hyper Speed Movement: While he no longer uses traditional Hohō, Tennō has been noted to not need the skill any longer as his speed has far surpassed the need. He has been noted to vanish on the spot and when he does all trace of his spirit vanishes as well as if "he was never there." Ōin-Enhanced Regeneration: One of the powers he gained from the Oin was its ability to heal himself. In a manner similar to Orihime's temporal regression, Tennō is able to if given enough time to do so, reverse the effects of an attack directed at him and heal any damage he's received. The main limit to this is that if it is used in rapid succession its effects are strained and he is only able to rewind his body back to a state where it wasnt harmed temporarily and when he stops using it all the damage will return all at once, so he uses this power in life or death situations. Reflection (回想, "Kaisou"): This is Tennō's most used ability an it allows him to create mirror image copies of himself to fool his opponents, these clones when struck a few times will shatter into reishi shards which he can then manipulate to either make more clones or cut his opponents. Diffusion-Wave Motion: As another power he gained from the absorption of the Oin was the ability to teleport to any location and bypass certain levels of defensive Kidō. While this power seems to be infallible, the restriction is that the barrier has to be of Kidō origin and Tennō has to have prior knowledge of it in order to work. Such barriers that separate areas from the present dimension are also off-limits to even Tennō while using this as his energy would be drained in trying to traverse the gap between them. To use he simply snaps his fingers and visualizes a location to which his body burst into particles or spirit fire in order to then reform at another location. Nonexistence (無有, "Muu"): Not Yet Revealed Zanpakutō For the manifested spirit of Soonnim, see here Soonnim (달님, Sōnnim; lit. "The Moon"): In it's sealed state, it takes the appearance of a normal katana with a light yellow handle and silver oval-shaped guard with slits going down the middle of both ends. However, it features an unusual double-edged straight blade that's squared-off, effectively making it the size of a kodachi. This blade oddly resembles that of the fallen arrancar . * Shikai: To release his shikai he utters the phrase, "Cut quietly." (カット静かに, kizu jojo) and his katana shrinks down to a forked dagger with a small tan sheathe, and a black hilt that has a hole in it towards the top. : Shikai Special Ability: Soonnim's special ability is known as Molecular Formula Manipulation (分子式操縦, bunshishiki sōjū) as Soonnim has the ability to generate and discharge electricity through it's blade or the metal wire it produces at sufficiently high amounts to kill grown men, Hollows, and even Shinigami or short out a building's electrical systems. The power is more then simple electric shocks, it can alter matter on the quantum level. He has shown using the ability to transform integral particles on the quantum level. He is capable of special particle luminance, meaning he is able to change molecules similar to how humans are changed into Hollows, Shinigami into Vizard, and Hollows into Arrancar. This ability is also is one of the most, if not most, powerful and coveted powers known as it is the only one capable of altering particles within Garganta and the Senkaimon at will. This ability has also been shown to destroy the bond between shinigami and their zanpakutō spirits although there are only two cases of this occurring, It is a devastating power. :* Wire Creation: From the bottom of the hilt, Tennō can create a type of reiatsu infused metal wire tipped with a triangular metal piece that he can use in conjunction with his other abilities as well as for basic combat. The wire conducts electrical currents and can regenerate if cut, due to it being made of his own reiatsu. Another interesting note is that the wire's length is determined by how much reiatsu he has in reserve, shown by how long it gets when he is in Bankai. It also supports electrical based kido, allowing them to be used in a different manner. :** Lightning arcs: By concentrating Soonnim's shikai ability into the blade itself, he can alter matter in the air to create arcs of electrical energy, which can take the form of lightning or of a crescent wave. A small burst of this electrical energy can render a foe unconscious, but a full powered blast is more than capable of killing a target with ease, as well as being able to completely throw an opponent backwards if they actually manage to survive the initial shock. Soonnim can control the intensity of this ability and does so frequently, as he has been shown to turn the intensity of the attack down and use it in a torturous manner on some opponents due to the severe pain it causes it's victims. :** Molecular Manipulation: Chain Effect: Like the previous ability, this technique is not actually named by Soonnim when attacking, it also derives itself from the shikai's core ability like it's predecessor. The effect of this ability is achieved by either wrapping the target in the metal wire produced by the shikai, by stabbing the target with the dagger, or by successfully hitting a target with the Lightning arcs ability; Soonnim can then send a powerful electrical charge through not only the target's body, but through the bodies of others standing around the target, effectively causing a "chain effect", hence the name. The jolt from this technique is powerful enough to send those affected by it reeling, and even knock them into unconsciousness. :** Flame Generation: Like with his other two abilities this doesn't have a name but stems from his molecular manipulation powers, with it he can create flames like with his lightning arc power. Using this power he can create flames as hot as those found inside a nuclear power plant or the temperatures akin to a volcanic eruption, but using this side of his powers is risky for him as if he loses control his flames will continue to burn and engulf both him and his opponent and then wont stop spreading until the surrounding area is burned to ashes. * Bankai: Tōji Soonnim (冬至달님, Touji Soonnim; literally meaning "The Winter Solstice Moon") is the name of his bankai form and once he utters the phrase he is enveloped in a pillar of light and spiritual pressure to which he slices his way out of. After he cuts his way out he takes an appearance of a mummy-like being that is covered head to toe with bandages and he has sharp teeth. His shikai's blade also changes shape taking the form of a gauntlet on his left arm, this gauntlet allows for all the same abilities his shikai state allowed just now its a close ranged weapon taking a golden appearance with Egyptian runes running the length of it. :Bankai Special Ability: All his known powers in bankai are enhanced versions of his shikai form. :*'Vast Untapped Spiritual Pressure:' When using his bankai his spiritual energy are enhanced to unheard of levels. His very presence while in bankai causes weaker souls to burst into flames or are electrocuted on the spot. As he has powers over molecular manipulation, he can cause the effects via a twitch. :*'Instantaneous Speed:' While using his bankai his tremendous powers are refined and compressed allowing him to maneuver at great speeds instantly. This grants him the power to move nimbly and gracefully as he fights since he is not weighted down by his own spiritual force. Sinsaeng Jeongsu: Yong Soonnim (용달님, "Dragon Moon") is the name of Tennō variation of the Sinsaeng Jeongsu which he achieved after reading the notes he found in the Asakura archives. This is an incomplete form of the true Sinsaeng Jeongsu that other Sōzōshin such as Seireitou Kawahiru or Madara Kawahiru have achieved and as such is very unstable. Once invoked he changes into a large spectral dragon that reveals the true self of this Asakura. As stated Tennō obtained this after reading the sacred scriptures of the Asakura Family and the ancient Sōzōshin arts of surpassing that of the Shikai and Bankai state of ones zanpakutō. His is originally similar to that of an arrancar release since he transformed into a large dragon beast. While in this state his strength and speed are greatly increased as well as his resistance to most strikes as his scales were harder than steel. As he learned to control his dragon form his stability rose but this was hindered by his emotions and as such caused him to lose control often. After Tennou masters this form his appearance changes once again to that of a knight, sporting blue and silver armor. This new form comes with some changes as he is unable to use his shikai abilities while it is in use since he is one with Soonnim. His armor consist of blue boots that extend up to his knees, the top mantle is blue as well but the under portions of it are silver and extend down and flair out, on the back of his waist is a saber but what powers this entails are currently unknown as he uses this mainly as a melee weapon. The biggest change is that his hair turns blonde under his helmet and his eyes golden. :*'Bone-Shattering Spiritual Pressure:' Being exposed to the Oin caused a large spike in his spiritual pressure and allowed him to reach levels not commonly seem in spiritual beings. His spiritual pressure is large enough that he is insensible to others unless he lowers it to their level, existing within a fourth dimension of power like Sōsuke Aizen when he infused himself with the Hōgyoku. This large spiritual pressure affords him certain advantages but also hinders him as he cant fully control his powers. This power is truly expressed when he triggers his Sinsaeng as he cannot be sensed as it feels as if he threw away his spiritual powers. Trivia *His shikai was originally created by User:Ten Tailed Fox for his character/spirit Kyōjin, He was kind enough to allow me to use it after he scrapped the idea and I have since modified it for my use, originally being used by a Tōju named Gen'yūmaru and now as the zanpakutō of Tennō. Category:Shiratori Cullen